1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fin assembly for an integrated circuit and, more particularly, to a fin assembly for an integrated circuit which is mounted to a newly developed Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) Socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, an integrated circuit, especially a central processing unit (CPU) is detachably mounted to a newly developed Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) Socket, which, in turn, is mounted on a printed circuit board to ensure reliable electrical connection between the CPU and the printed circuit board. It is well known to provide a cooling device, including a fin device and/or a fan, to reduce the working temperature of the CPU to prevent damage thereto. However, the prior art cooling device for the CPU mounted on a ZIF socket still has some drawbacks as follows: (1) the mounting and detachment of the cooling device is troublesome; (2) the hook-like fasteners of the cooling device are generally made of plastic and thus tend to suffer from elastic fatigue and are fragile due to hardening under high temperature environment; (3) the CPU, after assembly, is raised by the cooling device and thus sometimes causes bad electrical connection with the printed circuit board; and (4) since the hook-like fasteners are less elastic, the fin cannot have effective surface contact with the CPU if the CPU is too thin, and sometimes it is impossible to assemble the fin to the CPU if the fin and/or the CPU is too thick. Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved fin assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned drawbacks.